No Title Yet
by TheDutchLaurenGraham
Summary: My first fanfic. I'm working on the title. I don't exactly know where I'm going with this story yet, but it will be Luke/Lorelai. Third chapter up! My vacation finally really started, so it might be a little while before I update..
1. Too warm, definitely too warm

Chapter 1: Too warm…..definitely too warm

It was a very warm Wednesday in July. In fact, it was so warm that this was the first day in years that Luke decided not to wear flannel. He just wore a simple white T- shirt.

The breakfast crowd had just left and Luke was busy cleaning the counter. The only other person there was Kirk…of course.

The door opened and Luke heard the bell. For some reason (he didn't know why) he didn't look **up** to see the face of the person who entered the diner. Instead he looked** down** and only saw two pair of feet. He recognized Rory's sneakers so he knew it was her. Next to her sneakers he saw the other pair of feet, wearing flip- flops. That had to be Lorelai. He didn't remember her ever wearing flip- flops before.

Then he finally looked up. Rory was wearing shorts and a T- shirt and she had a backpack on her back. And then he saw Lorelai. She was wearing very short, denim shorts and….a pink bikini- top. That was all. He was lost for words.

'_Wow', _he thought,_ 'I have never seen someone this beautiful in my life.'_

Of course he already knew she was gorgeous, but he had never seen this much of her before.

Rory had trouble keeping herself from laughing. Luke was staring at Lorelai like he had never done before. She had seen him stare many, many times, but never like this. When she looked to her side, she saw her mom was also staring at Luke.

'_Oh my God, did he always have those biceps?__!' Lorelai thought to herself. 'And when did I ever see him without flannel? Wow, apparently there really is a first time for everything.'_

Then suddenly Lorelai realised she was staring at Luke like he was George Clooney himself.

'Uhm…sit anywhere?'

'What? Uhh, yeah sure. Sit anywhere.' _'Jeez, way to go man. You were looking at her as if she was from another planet.'_

'Wow, mom are you okay', Rory asked her mom.

'Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?'

'Well, you actually **asked ** if we could sit anywhere. You've never asked that before.'

'Yes I have.'

'No, you haven't. And before that happened you were staring at Luke like he was an Oompa Loompa. What was that all about?'

'I was not staring at Luke like he was an Oompa Loompa. I was just a bit surprised to see him without his flannel, that's all.'

'Okay, well whatever you say..' _'Jeez', _Rory thought to herself_, ' just admit it. You think he's hot.'_

At that moment Luke came to their table holding the coffeepot in his hand.

'Coffee?'

'Uh..no…', Lorelai said. Luke just looked very confused.

'Yes of course we'll have coffee! If we had been born a little earlier we would have invented it.'

'Right', Luke said while pouring the coffee, 'Of course you would have. So…what's with the interesting choice of clothes this morning?'

'We're going to the lake and pretend it's the sea', said Rory.

'And what's up with your interesting choice of clothes?' asked Lorelai.

'What do you mean?'

'Well, you're not wearing flannel. It's practically a revolution.'

'Oh that…well I just thought it was too warm for flannel.' _And after seeing you like this it's definitely too warm for it.'_

Then Kirk wanted some more food so Luke had to leave their table. Lorelai and Rory drank their coffee. After a while Kirk came to their table.

'Lorelai, can I ask you something?'

'Oh yeah…of course Kirk.'

'Well, you know, you are a woman…'

'No! Really, are you serious?!'

Kirk was just standing there looking very confused. Rory was giggling.

'Yes, Kirk, I know I'm a woman. Go on…'

'Uhm..right where was I?? Ehh..well yesterday I was reading something about massages..and I just keep wondering whether women like soft, delicate hands or the more rough kind?

While Kirk was talking to Lorelai, Luke was standing in the kitchen, listening very closely to this interesting conversation.

'Eehm….'

'I mean for the massage', said Kirk. 'For example: I have very soft and delicate hands and Luke has rough and big hands. Who would you rather have give you a massage? Who would be more successful in that business?'

At the thought of Luke giving her a massage, Lorelai started feeling a little uncomfortable. Not because she wouldn't like it, she would definitely enjoy that.

'_Wait..what?! Where did that come from? I don't want Luke to give me a massage! …..Yes I do…oh crap! Well at least nobody can hear what I'm thinking, that's a relief. __Hmm..unless the same thing that happened to Mel Gibson in 'What women want' happened to Luke….Probably not though. But maybe they can see it in my eyes that I would like Luke to give me a massage. What do I do?? Quick Gilmore, think! Just don't look anyone in the eye.._

_Well I can't lie..but when I say I would choose for the rough hands, that doesn't necessarily mean I want Luke to do it, right? Right!'_

'Well..Kirk..I think I would have to say door number two. I'd personally go for the rough hands..but I can only speak for myself. Maybe there are lot's of women that would go for the soft hands..'

'Hmm..maybe I should take a poll at the next town meeting. Do you think that's a good idea?'

'Well sure Kirk, that's a great idea. But why? Do you think about getting into the massage- business?' _'God, that's terrible..'_

'I don't know. Maybe if a lot of women say they would choose the soft, delicate hands I'll think about it. I have to go to the mall now. Mother needs some new bra's.'

When Lorelai said she would go for the rough hands, Luke's head shot up.

'_Wow, does that mean she wants me to give her a massage? No Danes, of course not, what were you thinking? There are more men with rough hands out there…_

_I wouldn't mind giving her a massage though…I would start at her shoulders and slide down her upper arms for a bit, than give her neck some attention and slowly go down…giving her waist a little more attention than necessary..then go further down. Just a little further than she would expect, but not too far.._

_Stop it Danes, that's enough. It's too warm for these kinds of thoughts.'_

After Kirk left, Lorelai and Rory stood up to leave as well. Lorelai was pleasantly surprised to find out that Luke had filled a thermos flask with coffee for them.

'Here', he said, 'take this with you.'

'Wow, you are willingly giving us coffee..'

'Yeah well, I can't let you dehydrate. I would be accused of murder and send to jail.'

'Ah', said Rory, 'so it's really self-protection.'

Luke winked at them. 'Exactly.'


	2. Lakes And Conversations

Chapter 2: Lakes And Conversations

Lorelai en Rory had a lot of fun at the lake. They laid on their towels talking and laughing and reading, they swam in the lake, they had a water balloon fight….after that they were pretty exhausted and laid down on their towels again.

There weren't a lot of people at the lake. 'I don't understand that hardly anyone is here', said Rory. 'It's so warm and this is the only water around here.' 'Yeah', said Lorelai, 'I know, it's totally weird, You would expect almost the whole town to be here.. I guess we're just smarter than most people.' 'Yeah that must be it,' said Rory while giggling.

'I can't believe that Luke gave us that thermos flask.'

'He just loves us, mom. He wants to be a good friend to us.'

'He does more than any other good friend does though.'

'Yeah, I know. Sometimes I feel like we should do more for him also. It's just so hard to think of something he would really appreciate..'

'_Except I know he would really appreciate it if you would just admit you love him and kiss him', thought Rory._

After a little while they decided to go home to change and go to Luke's for dinner. Lorelai wondered if he would still be wearing the T- shirt. _'God, that made him look so good. I mean he always looks good, but who knew he was so muscular? Man, I really wouldn't mind him giving me that massage Kirk was talking about._

_Okay stop it Gilmore, before you start drooling all over the place.'_

After they ate dinner, Rory got a call from Lane. She was having a crisis and Rory promised she was on her way.

'Is everything alright over there?' asked Lorelai.

'O yeah, sure. It's just Lane being Lane. She can't find one of her cd's, so she's scared her mom found it or something..'

'Okay, well be home before midnight. Otherwise you might turn into a pumpkin!'

'Okay, see you later!'

Luke came up to Lorelai.

'Hey, had a good time at the lake today?'

'Oh yeah, we had a blast! We hadn't done that in years.'

'Well, it hasn't been this warm in years so...'

'Exactly.. My shoulders are starting to be sore though. From all the swimming and throwing water balloons I guess.'

'_Why did I just say that?'_

'Oh, well...maybe you need a massage then,' said Luke and chuckled.

'_Oh my God! What do I say? Think, think, think..Just go with it and see what happens.'_

'Why, mister Danes, are you offering?' said Lorelai while battering her eyelashes at him.

Luke turned 20 different shades of red. 'Eehh.. I ehm..'

'Just kidding. Jeez, no need to get so nervous around me.' '_Right Lorelai, like you didn't get nervous just now. Good safe though.'_

Luke didn't know what to say. He knew he was looking very stupid right now. Or at least it felt that way. Little drops of sweat had formed on his forehead.

Lorelai got up and said to Luke that she'd see him tomorrow. While she walked to the door, she hit Luke playfully in the chest. And then she was gone.


	3. Calls And Dinners

First of all: Thank you to the people who gave a review for my last chapter!

And it might be a little while before I have the next chapter because finally my vacation has really started! :D yes! And..it's finally stopped raining over here!

Now..the next chapter.

Chapter 3: Calls And Dinners

During the next two weeks Lorelai and Rory would go to the lake almost daily. Sometimes there were other people there as well, but only for a picnic or something. Not to hang out there all day like Lorelai and Rory did.

Every day was pretty much the same; reading, chatting, laughing and swimming.

Kirk took a poll at the town meeting like he said he would. Turned out that most women would prefer the rough hands and Taylor said that he wouldn't be allowed to start a massage business in the town anyway. When it was clear that Kirk wasn't gonna start giving massages, Lorelai could have sworn she heard a sigh of relief.

It was Sunday now. It was Rory's last day in Stars Hollow. Tomorrow she would leave for a week. After summer she would start her last year at Chilton and now, two weeks before school started, they were going on a trip to see all the big university's like Harvard and Yale. Of course Rory was extremely excited to go there, but also sad because she wouldn't see her mom for a whole week.

'I really hate that you can't come with me,' said Rory.

'Oh, honey, I know. But it's probably good that you're going to see these places without me now. When you go to Harvard next year I won't be there either, so..'

'Yeah I know, but I'll still miss you. We'll call every day, right?

'Everyday?!' Lorelai was pretending to be shocked. 'Rory, come on… We can't call every day.'

'Mom…'

'No, Rory, seriously.. I don't know if I'll be home every day..Plus, you're 18 years old. Don't you think all the Chilton freaks will think your slightly toasted if you're gonna call your mommy every day?'

'Mom! Stop it!' Rory started to panic. 'Are you really saying I can't call you every day? I haven't been away much, but I did have to stay at grandma's house once when it snowed and I did go to Washington with Chilton and in 8th grade we went to Salem with school and all those times I called you every day. You've never said anything about that, you were alright with it then. Why is it not alright now?'

Halfway through Rory's panicky rant, Lorelai started laughing softly. This only made Rory speak louder and faster until Lorelai started to really laugh out loud. This made Rory stop talking and look half surprised, half angry.

'What the hell are you laughing for?!'

'Hihihi, I'm sorry..hihi.. it's just your face. Oh my God, you had your serious/panic face on! I'm really sorry sweets..hihihi, but have you ever seen yourself with that face?'

'No, I haven't', said Rory, very irritated.

'Well you should see it some time. It's extremely funny. But honey, of course we'll call every day. We always do. I wouldn't be able to stand not talking to my beautiful, brainy, favorite daughter for such a long time. Really, I can only not speak to you for a maximum of 6 hours. I've clocked it. After 6 hours I start getting weird symptoms. I become restless, have a stronger need for coffee, I get hungrier, I start talking more and more and only nonsense will come out of my mouth. If it's longer than 8 hours, I get dizzy and I become nasty. That is until I realize that I'm being nasty and remind myself of my own mother and then I just needs to go home and lock myself up until I've spoken to you again.'

'Wow', said Rory, 'Did you plan this whole conversation or did that speech just fly into your head just now?'

'Hmm, that will be one of life's great mysteries. I'll never tell you, so that when you're 85 years old and lying in bed all alone, you'll still be thinking about your wonderful, beautiful mother and if she had that speech planned or not. You see, that way you'll never forget me.'

Rory started to giggle. 'Well, that's a well thought out plan, but I think it's impossible to forget Lorelai Gilmore anyway, mystery or not.'

'Well..right back at ya.'

'So.. it's almost seven. You think we should get some food and then start our movie?'

'Yeah sure, I'll get some money and then we'll go to All's.'

'Uhmm, mom..'

'What? What's wrong?'

'Nothing..I was just wondering if we could get food from Luke's this time? I mean, I know we always get our food somewhere else when we're gonna watch a movie because all that food sucks to begin with and it doesn't get worse as it gets colder, but..tonight's my last night in Stars Hollow ..and I would really like a last meal from Luke's.'

'But..we'll still have breakfast there tomorrow, so..won't that be your last meal from Luke's?'

'Well yeah, technically, but breakfast is completely different from dinner.'

'Obviously. But let me get this straight. What you are really saying is: You don't want your last **meal **from Luke's right now, you want your last **dinner **from Luke's before you leave.'

'If we need to be very precise, then yes..that's exactly what I'm saying.'

'Okay, well sure. Do you want to eat at the diner also, or do we still eat at home?'

'We'll eat at home..I still want to watch the movie.'

'Alright, let's go.'

TBC. Reviews please!


End file.
